Today Is Just Not Your Day
by EvermoreDragon
Summary: It's Eren's day off when Hanji calls him in for another experiment, which doesn't end well at all. Eren winds up somewhere he shouldn't be, and the worst part is, he doesn't know how to leave. Eren/OC (undecided); simple plot; Present Time AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Please** **Read!** _

Okay, this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. So, don't be surprised if it sucks.  
I really tried to make this first chapter make sense, but I don't really know.

Here are some very important things to take notice to before you read:

_-This isn't an action packed fanfiction._  
-_I'm **not** promising there won't be any oocness. There may be a lot, there may be little._  
_-If you don't like OCs please leave, because this story has one._  
_-There is going to be switching back and forth from AU of Present Day and to Shingeki no Kyojin time_  
_-**As of now there won't be a huge climax for the story, **_it's more of a relaxing/funny/slightly lighthearted story, but you may suggest ideas and such as I might add more too the plot.

And another thing, _I'm just winging this story as I go_, and I don't know how many chapters this will be. So again, any ideas can be suggested.

So if you're still here and want to read, go ahead! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hanji? What exactly are you planning to do?" Eren questioned, mildly curious.

Eren was sitting in an old, grungy chair watched as Hanji equipped her same instruments as usual. Nothing to odd. Except, this time, she seemed a bit more pumped up than usual.

Today was supposed to be Eren's day off. He was actually planning to do some hand to hand combat training with the others and then sleep off the rest of today, that is, until he was called in for another session of being the human guinea pig.

Hanji turned to Eren with a slight grin creeping up on her lips, "I'm glad you asked, Eren! You see, I have been doing a ton of research lately about... time travel, I suppose, and it really peaked my interest!" Eren didn't like where this was going, but continued listening anyways. "You have no idea how long it took me to get all the resources needed for this, but I finally did! So, with the ingredients and data I collected, I did a little this and that to make... this!" She proudly presented a syringe containing a clear substance of who knows what. "This, gives you a glimpse into different times, places and possibly other universes! Fascinating right?!" As Hanji swooned over her possible new found creation, Eren was puzzled at the least.

"So... why exactly would you need me for this? Won't just anyone be fine for this? And how do you know that it actually works?" he asked. Hanji sighed, "Yes, actually, anyone would be fine for this. But, when I asked anyone else, it was always 'I have something else to do' or 'I'm busy right now'." Eren knew that those were all probably just excuses to slip away from Hanji's experiments, and sadly, Eren also knew that he has almost too much free time at the moment. He cursed himself internally.

"Honestly, I actually don't know if it works or not. I also don't know if it's even possible, but even if its for a split second, it would be a big help to know if you actually see or hear something!"

Eren gave an exasperated sigh and nodded approvingly. "Alright, I got it. Let's just get this over with." he said regretfully and stuck out his arm. _Really, what was up with all that 'time travel' bull? The only world that was here was this living hell that they were unfortunately born on,_ he thought. Though it didn't really matter he supposed, he just wanted to hurry up and get this over with so he can get back to training with the others.

He slightly flinched upon feeling the pinch of the needle piercing his skin. After injecting the fluids, Hanji stepped back, grabbing her pencil and paper, and hoping for, if any, results.

After about 5 minutes of nothing, both of them sighed at the failure of the test.

"Man, what a downer. I was really looking forward to this." Hanji whined at her misfortune. Eren was quite satisfied with the tests failure, eager to go back to what he had planned. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way now." Eren stated, quickly standing up and advanced towards the door. But alas, today was just not his day.

Before he could reach the handle to the door, everything abruptly seemed to twist and turn, until eventually going completely black.

"Oh! While you're on your way there could you ask— Eren?" Hanji looked around the room, and to her surprise, Eren had disappeared. "Hm. He must have left already. Ah well, I'll just go myself." She told herself before making her way down the hallway.

Eren felt himself slowly awaken. He knew he was on the floor, and he also knew he must have hit his head pretty damn hard to have gotten this bad of a headache. The brunette swore as soon as he stood up he was going to give Hanji a piece of his mind—

"I swear to god if you try anything funny, you're going to go back into another deep sleep - permanently."

Wait. That's not Hanji's voice, and its not anyone else's he can recognize either. Eren opened his eyes, trying to regain his focus, and pushed on the floor to lift himself up to take a good look at whoever was with him. His eyes finally adjusted, and towering over him was a female that he had never seen before, anywhere to be honest. But what puzzled him the most, was that the weapon she had equipped with her wasn't even close to the weapons he carried: a broom. Why did she have it? The object almost immediately reminded him of the Corporal and his cleaning obsession...

Ah! Where was everyone?

Eren looked around in every direction, it became clear to him that he obviously isn't where he passed out at. He slowly connected the pieces: unfamiliar girl, unknown location, and he was passed out on the floor. He turned a glare towards the female, who was still looking down to him, and instantly knew he had been kidnapped. "Hey! Where the fuck am I—?!" Eren's question as to why she had the broom was quickly answered when the broom came into contact with his face.

"I should be the one asking questions, intruder!" The girl roared, her patience running thin. Eren is now very confused. Did his kidnapper just call him an intruder? And secondly, although he didn't take time to really notice it, but is it just him, or does this house look a bit..._ odd_. It doesn't look like one of the houses in his time— wait. Eren is taken aback by his sudden realization.

Even if it was such a little chance, _was Eren actually sent forward into time?_

* * *

I know what you're thinking, yes it's really short and sounds stupid, but I just wanted to know if it sounds interesting, even just a little.

I think it has potential (because my oc if just awkward and full of surprises and I thought it would be funny), that's why I decided to post it, but if it's not then it won't be continued I suppose.

Please be kind with me ;-; Feel free to review or pm me any comments or ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I admit, this chapter was pretty fun to type up.

Leia is like the other half of me so playing her role is always fun.

Thanks to my 4 followers (_& thanks to LovelyLina94 for the good review ;A;_), who in my imagination were cheering from the bleachers,  
this chapter is a little longer (yay) than the last one, so have your fun with that ^^

_Just a little reminder:_

_-This isn't an action packed fanfiction._  
-_I'm **not** promising there won't be any oocness. There may be a lot, there may be little._  
_-If you don't like OCs please leave, because this story has one._  
_-There is going to be switching back and forth from AU of Present Day and to Shingeki no Kyojin time_  
_-**As of now there won't be a huge climax for the story, **_it's more of a relaxing/funny/slightly lighthearted story, but you may suggest ideas and such as I might add more too the plot.

And another thing, _I'm just winging this story as I go_, and I don't know how many chapters this will be. So again, any ideas can be suggested.

Happy reading!

* * *

_No, no, no, that can't be humanly possible. This is probably just a dream from passing out! Although, that hit in the face felt pretty real... _Eren silently thought. While Eren's thoughts were clashing between reality and dreams, he had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"Hey." She called out for his attention, which did manage to reach him and pull him back into the real world. Eren quickly tensed up, expecting another hit from the female. She noticed that earlier he wore a very confused expression, so she let her guard down, knowing that he probably doesn't know why he was here either. Giving an heavy, exasperated sigh, which startled Eren, she slumped down to the floor beside the brunette.

"I'm guessing you have no idea why you're here?" she questioned, Eren replied, pausing for a moment, before shaking his head. This was going nowhere for her part. There was a few seconds of silence before she spoke up once more.

"You know, you can sit up if you want, you aren't really a threat." Eren hadn't even realized he was still partly laying on the floor, also feeling a slight nerve twitch at that last insult, and sat right up half facing the female. They both sat in silence once more, Eren taking this chance to actually observe the other before him.

The first thing that had his attention right away was her eyes; a very bright green, burning with determination, yet soft and gentle. His next focus was her long, satin black hair, which was completely straight and seemed to glow just very slightly. Eren's eyes shifted back to her somewhat pale complexion, as he just barely saw that the tips of two canines poking through her lips, hardly noticeable. To sum it all up, she was very... unique looking. Eren laughed very silently. He knew that if she were somehow a part of their group, Jean would have been all over her.

_Wait, I still haven't gotten to ask any questions!_, he remembered, jerking his attention back to the still silent female. "Hey! I need to know what year this is!", he commanded. The girl raised a brow at his statement. "August 2, 2013. I thought your memory was bad but I guess it's even worst than that." Eren ignored her rudeness, to busy being consumed by the impact of her answer. _T-That can't be possible. This must be a joke, it has to be! _Eren tried to make sense of the situation in his head, but found none. _  
_

_But... what other answer could there be? I guess I have no choice but to go by that explanation, whatever was in that syringe, it caused me to be pulled forward into time. Tch, this is all Hanji's fault._

While that part was settled in Eren's mind, there was still one question remaining. Eren looked straight into the girl's eyes, which widened in surprise at his next comment.

"Please tell me, are there still titans roaming the area?!" The girl raised her hands to stop any more oncoming questions or strange outbursts. "Why don't we start off with an introduction before we head into anymore questions, alright?" she suggested, rising from her position and offering her hand to the brunette.

"My name is Leia Sayomi." Eren hesitated a little before taking her hand.

"Eren Jaeger...", he replied. Leia sighed in relief, finally being able to relax the tension in her shoulders. "Now, before we get to anything else, do you mind explaining what exactly happened before you ended up face down in my living room?"

_Tick, tick, tick._

The only sound that was being made through the room was the ticking of the clock. Leia pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to take in everything that was just thrown at her. "So, let me get this straight. Your telling me that you live in a time _many_ hundreds of years ago, where _titans_ exist and threaten the entire human race?" Eren slowly nodded. "And it just happened to be on one of your days off when someone sent you forward in time, which is now?" Eren responded with the same answer again, causing Leia to sink lower into the couch she was parked on, alongside the boy with her.

"Man, your life sucks." she groaned bluntly. Eren sent a small glare towards her, "I know this already, you don't have to add more fuel to the fire."

Sitting up straight, she turned to face him, ignoring his last remark. "So, how do you plan on getting back? Or, do you even want to go back?", her voice dripped a bit of curiosity and, if you listened close enough, a tad bit of worry.

Eren seemed a little baffled by her question. "Of course I do! Well, I mean if I didn't have any friends or not have been the last hope of humanity, then I probably would like to stay here, but since that's not the case, I would like to go back as soon as possible! Surely that injection Hanji used has to wear off sometime, right?" His voice sounded a bit uncertain.

Leia whistled lightly at his reply."So not only do you not know how to get back, but you're humanity's last hope? That's one heavy burden on your shoulders there, buddy."

"Can it, asshole. Don't call me buddy either, we are anything but buddies."

"Oh, does that include being a _married couple_?"

"Can you_ be_ anymore annoying?"

"I can try."

Eren growled in frustration and jumped up from the sofa, he needed to think for a bit. Making his way to the door he assumed led to outside, he jerked open the door just to slam it shut again. Stumbling over his words, he turned his gaze directly at Leia, who was now spread out comfortable on the couch. "W-What, outside — w-what the hell are those things?"

"Oh, you mean cars?" She lightly answered, still leaving Eren at a loss. Leia snickered to herself at how confused and terrified he looked, since for her cars are just a natural thing in her life, like breathing. "Cars are something we use to travel back and forth without having to walk. Cars run off of gasoline and use wheels to move. There's no need to look so surprised, they don't bite.", she laughed, watching as the green eyed brunette turned from shocked to dumbfounded.

Seeing Leia laugh at his moment of panic, Eren felt flushed, becoming more annoyed by the second.

"How else am I supposed to react?! Have you forgotten that I'm not from this time?"

A smile still upon her lips, the raven haired girl shook her head. "No, it's just that I've never really seen someone quite like you, mostly because you're from a different time, but that's besides the point. I just don't really hang around people too much." Leia faded out her words, her smile turning into a small frown. Eren saw this straight away, since it was completely different than her normal snarky, sarcastic attitude he has been shown so far. In all honesty, he wondered what exactly she meant. What was she thinking about that made her happiness nearly disappear completely?

He internally smacked himself for wondering such things.  
_Why do I even care? I'm the one who I should be most concerned about right now! How am I going to get back? Is there even anything I can do about it?_

While Eren and Leia were dealing with their current situation, back in Eren's time, things aren't going so well either.

Mikasa was obviously the first to notice Eren's absence and began to quickly search the area.

"Eren? Eren, where are you?" She called out high and low, yet to her dismay, she found nothing. Mikasa knew today had been his day off, so she had searched every possible place he could have been. Instead of looking around, she decided to ask anyone for the last time they had seen him. Sadly, everyone seemed to not have paid him any attention — that is, with the exception of Hanji.

"Oh, Eren?", she began, "Well I called him in to do a bit of testing on him, and after that he just disappeared!" Mikasa noted the word "disappeared" in her mind. Did Eren really just vanish into thin air? Or was it something worse? Worried, she ran off, having only one more option to turn to.

As much as she hated the idea of it, she needed to contact the Scouting Legion and report what has happened.

* * *

Uh oh. Looks like Mikasa is switching to Plan B already.

Also I'm still laughing at that "married couple" part, and Eren being worried about Leia, even though he just met her literally only a few hours ago. But that's why I love him, he can be a little shit at times but he's also a caring little shit. Gotta love him.

I'm still not entirely sure about them being a pairing or just becoming really good friends. I'll manage it somehow though.

Feel free to review or pm me any comments or ideas!  
Reviews and favorites/follows help me write faster, just saying ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the follows and reviews, and to bloddyhellharry203 for the suggestion!

Sadly, and I feel really bad for saying this, I have sort of made up my mind of what will be happening ;-; I'm really sorry!  
_I WILL MAKE IT LONGER AND FUNNIER TO MAKE UP FOR IT OK._ /hugs/

But, you guys can still give out ideas that I could mention or add to the story, I might not accept them all, but I will take it into consideration!

(pls dont hate me)

Also sorry for any words I misuse or misspell! /sobs/

_-This isn't an action packed fanfiction._  
-_I'm **not** promising there won't be any oocness. There may be a lot, there may be little._  
_-If you don't like OCs please leave, because this story has one._  
_-There is going to be switching back and forth from AU of Present Day and to Shingeki no Kyojin time_  
_-**As of now there won't be a huge climax for the story, **_it's more of a relaxing/funny/slightly lighthearted story, but you may suggest ideas and such.

Now, I know I know, you want to read the story, but listen up! There will be a few clues every now and then to figure out Leia's past before its fully revealed. Sort of like a puzzle! Hints that make you go: "Wait, why did/does she do- _OOOOOH!" _Or something like that... If any of you already know about her past_ (and that doesn't mean go and read about it u lil shits I see you thinking about it) _pleaaase don't spoil it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'd really appreciate you not breaking my remote." Leia called out, climbing down the stairs with a towel around her neck and an over sized t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "T-This is just so strange. Technology has really changed over time..." Eren never broke his concentration from the TV screen as he continued to flip through numerous channels.

Leia placed a hand on her forehead. Just before she had taken a shower, she had made her decision of taking care of Eren until they found a solution. Now, she was wondering if it was actually a good decision. Leia had already escorted him around her house, showing him where everything was if he needed anything, not to mention the countless "ooh"s and "awe"s at nearly everything she owned, she didn't even want to think about what he would do if she showed him the internet, before placing him in front of her television, like a child, and telling him to wait until she got back.

Laughing to herself, she thought of how he resembled a little kid that just moved into a new house, fascinated by everything he sees. She strolled over to him, who finally stopped on a nature program of all things, and snatched the remote from his hands. "Okay, time to stop ruining your brain. Let's go to bed. Here, change into these, it should be more comfortable than what you're wearing." She ordered, tossing the clothes to him and making her way upstairs. Eren obediently followed her commands, after blinking a few times to regain his sight, and walked into the bathroom. The current outfit he wore was his usual training wear, which probably looked a little strange, yet she didn't say anything. Finishing putting the clothes on, he folded up his original clothes and placed him on the floor in the corner then headed up to her room.

Entering the room, the one place she hadn't shown him, he honestly didn't know what to expect, but if he did have any expectations, they probably were wrong.

The room he was standing in was painted a light, sky blue with colorful lights all around the edges of the ceiling, God knows why. The floor was a cream colored carpet, surprisingly soft to the touch and clean. As for the dresser, there was just a pile of clothes covering. Beside the dresser was a desk, which Leia was already seated at, and her bed and closet over on the opposite side of the room. There were many shelves hung on the walls, holding seashells, glass figures, plants, photos and... a cactus? Scratch that, a dead cactus, and a medium sized fish tank. And to top it all off there was a good amount of pictures taped to the wall, Eren guessing things that she liked. For him, this was a very odd room. (**A/N**: I'm guessing in Eren's time they know what photos and glass figures and simple stuff like that are, it's just a guess though /sweatdrops/)

"May I ask, how in the hell did you kill a cactus?" Eren turned to the raven haired, who was making idiotic faces at the contained fish, probably scaring them.  
"Oh, that? I think I over watered it. I guess cacti can drown." She answered sheepishly, throwing her now soaked towel into the mountain of clothes. Eren advanced towards her bed and politely sat down. He glanced around her room again, stopping at a certain picture. It was Leia, but with another person. A guy to be precise, who looked a lot like her. Not to mention they looked really happy. Is that her... brother? He questioned, peering over to the female.  
"Hey," he turned to make sure he had her attention. He pointed to the picture, "Is that you're—"

"Say Eren!" Leia exclaimed quickly, interrupting him a little too quickly to be an accident. "Do you have many friends back in your time?"  
He stared for a minute before slowly nodding. _Is she avoiding the topic? Now that I think about it, where is her family? She doesn't seem that much older than me, so why is she alone here?_ But then again, Eren managed without his parents, and he's 15. Eren pushed away the train of thought for later.  
"Wow, it must be nice to have a bunch of friends." She nearly whispered, Eren barely caught half of it.

Leia spun around in her chair one more time before jumping up, stepping over to her closet and pulling out a spare futon she had kept just for these kind of occasions. Placing it on the floor beside her bed, she smoothed out any wrinkles and patted it. "Well, it's not fancy, but it will have to do." she said, standing herself up to look at Eren, waiting for him to comment on something.  
"Whatever, it's fine.", he agreed calmly, surprising Leia.

"Really? Wow, and I thought you were going to throw a tantrum and refuse to sleep on the floor." Leia climbed onto her own mattress, tossing a spare blanket to her guest, tuning out his glare, and bundled up into a cocoon in her sheets. Eren did the same, plopping down on the futon and getting his nest settled. "Well, it's actually pretty comfortable. It's a whole lot better than sleeping in a cold dungeon every night." Eren mentioned, instantly catching the others attention.

"Dungeon?" she quoted, swiftly rising from her laying down position, "You mean back in your time?" The brunette inwardly cursed himself for bringing up the topic. But he knew he couldn't take back what had already been said and heard. "Yeah. I, uh, sleep in a dungeon there." He regretfully continued, tightening up his fists nervously.

"Hah? Why the hell are you sleeping in a dungeon?" She sounded bothered by his response. Eren unconsciously glared up to her, "It's not like it was my choice, okay?" He held his tongue, trying to be careful about choosing his words. Deep down, Leia began to fume with irritation with this news.

"So, what you're saying is, someone is making you sleep there?" She stressed the word "making", releasing a bit of her anger into it. Eren truthfully didn't want to begin his first day living with this girl on a bad start by lying, not that he cared if she liked him or not, but because she slightly resembled Mikasa when she gets pissed off, and he didn't want to see that, he just nodded in agreement.

"Geez, what the hell. So what? Are you a criminal or something?" She flopped back down into her pillows with a poof, turning to face Eren for his response.  
"I wouldn't say criminal. Remember those titans I was talking about earlier? Well I'm a titan shifter, and basically I can turn into a titan while remaining human inside of the titan. The titans body is sort of a shield or protection around me when I transform." He spoke somewhat proudly, yet had a small tone of some sort of regret.

"Oh, I see. So you're a mutt." Leia smirked, trying to drag the boy off his high horse.

Not finding the comment very amusing, Eren shoots another glare of daggers towards her. She sighs in exhaustion, "It's a _joke, ha ha ha_." The titan shifter simply rolls his eyes, earning him a small glare from the girl.

_I just want to hurry up and go back to my time. This place is too confusing and full of weirdos, one of them also being a sarcastic asshole. He sighed and shut his eyes for a brief moment. I wonder how everyone is doing. Did they even notice I went missing? I'm sure they did, since after all, they put me on guard for a reason._

It took a pillow to the face to bring him back to reality.

"Hey, mutt, did you hear me? I am talking towards you." she pestered, waving her hand around, trying to capture his attention. Eren growled lowly in his throat before turning towards her. "I asked how old are you?" Eren blinked a few times, letting the question sink in, "I'm... 15." He answered slowly, wondering why she wanted to know. He jolted when he heard a loud gasp.

"Oooh! I'm older than you!" Leia sang loudly, Eren was a little lost for a moment.

"W-What?"

"I'm older than you! You're 15, I'm 16." She proudly announced, the whole neighborhood probably heard it. Eren's eyes narrowed at the comment, "You're only a year older than me, that doesn't mean anything. Plus, I'm taller than you." he shook his head, wondering if she had any source of maturity in that mind of hers at all.

"Tsk, you're no fun at all." she hissed, rolling over to her side and turning off her lamp, making the room engulf in darkness. "Anyway, we should go to sleep. You'll probably wake up back in your own time, since it usually takes overnight for drugs to wear off. Night."

Eren sighed hotly, turning over to his side also. _Oh, so now you want to go to sleep. Whatever, so much for her maturity level going up. Why did I even bring up my life in the first place? I just met her, I can't let my guard down more than this. Oh well, the drug should be worn off by tomorrow, then I'll be back in my time..._ He thought to himself, slowly slipping into oblivion.

While Eren was on his way to dreamy town, Leia was wide awake._ Dammit, I can't sleep_. She glanced over to her peacefully sleeping guest and slowly sneaked out of bed, careful not to wake him up. Out of the room, she silently eased the door shut behind her and tip toed down the stair. _Well! If I cant sleep, then I might as well use this time to make some snacks for myself!_ Chuckling to herself, she slid into the kitchen, taking out a ingredients to make something to satisfy her slowly growing hunger.

* * *

What did you guys think about Leia's room? /laughs/

And I think we all know whats _not_ going to happen in the next chapter.

Also I've decided this story is going to have a sort of slow relationship build, to make it more realistic.

_**:WARNING SPOILERS FOR THIS STORY BELOW:**_

As for the timer for the drug, I think I'll make it like  
Hanji accidentally gave him the permanent injection instead of the temporary one,  
so now he's pretty much stuck their until _someone_ comes to get him~

I know it sounds stupid, sorry ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! /dodges things thrown at her/_ I KNOW I KNOW_ I'm really sorry this is so late!

I almost got writer's block oAo But luckily I was able to avoid that landmine! So I'm sorry if this one is more ooc than it should be!

**This chapter was also done rather quickly**, since I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer _(cause I love you guys so much)_, so I'm sorry if something is misspelled or placed incorrectly in the sentence or just doesn't make any sense ;-;

I don't feel like putting up that warning thing anymore (and I'm lazy pff), so just go ahead and read~

* * *

Leia had hardly realized that the streams of light shining into the kitchen was the rising sun. Sighing heavily, since she'd known she had probably just missed her whole day of rest, she rose the blinds in the living room, slightly cringing at the bright light. Being so caught up in her late night snacks and sleepless night, she had barely remembered that a certain freeloader said he would, or should, be gone by morning.

Honestly, she admitted to feeling a bit lonely since the guy probably left by now. Marching her way up the stairs, Leia somehow felt like something was a bit... off.

And to her misfortune - it was.

When she opened the door, expecting an empty room, what she was given, was a carefree, blissfully sleeping Eren, still wrapped up in the futon. At this, she smiled, but only a small part of it contained any sort of kindness. The rest of it... well, let's just say Leia had decided to do a big favor and give Eren a wake up call.

Slowly and silently, she crept around sleeping beauty and carefully climbed onto the unused bed. While still on her bed, she stood up and positioned herself nicely.

"_KA KAW_!" she screeched, leaping off her bed and dog piling onto poor unsuspecting Eren. She knew he was most likely already awake by then, but there's no hurt in having a little fun. Grabbing his shoulders, she violently shook humanity's last hope like a rag doll, "Wakey wakey, Eren! You know what time it is? It's tomorrow, wake up!" Who knew having company, and by company she means someone to bully, could be so much fun? After a minute and a half of screaming, Leia finally rolled off of Eren, who wasn't amused in the least bit.

"What the hell is your problem?" The brunette lazily sat upright and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the well lit room. He glanced over to the girl laying on the floor snickering to herself, and in some part of this mind, something clicked. Eren instantly took in his surroundings before pinching his arm about seven times and it all narrowed down to the sad, depressing truth - he was awake, and he was still in a different time. This too branched off to another conclusion, something must have gone wrong with the experiment, Eren was officially stuck in this dimension, and to make things worse, he doesn't know what to do. _And even worse than that, out of any person in the world, I have to be stuck with this girl. _There was a low growl in his throat, followed by small cursing under his breath that was noticed by a certain female.

"Ah, so you put together the pieces now, I assume?" Leia inferred, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Eren scoffed sharply and hopped up from his sitting position. "Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't concern you.", he hissed like a angered feline and stomped off. "I'm going to the bathroom." Eren announced before walking into a random room.

"That's not the bathroom." Leia corrected, watching Eren exit the room and entered another.

"Laundry room."

"Master bedroom-"

"How big is this damn house?!" The younger shouted from the end of the house. This went on for another two minutes before the host finally led Eren to the correct room, who responded with 'how was I supposed to know' and slammed the door. With that, Leia decided now would be a good time to make breakfast.

Changing in the bathroom, Eren was stumbling over his thoughts of 'why me' and 'what do I do now'. Since he didn't expect to be teleported here, all he had to wear at the moment was his usual attire, minus the gear and weapons._ Just my luck to be trapped here for who knows how long. I hope Mikasa and Armin are doing alright._ Eren exhaled heavily and continued dressing until he was finished. Neatly folding the borrowed clothing he migrated from the bathroom down to the kitchen, green orbs widening upon entry.

"Oh my god, Eren, why are you wearing that again?" Leia groaned in annoyance at his appearance, all while Eren couldn't help but keep his gaze locked on what was sitting on the table. The ravenette raised a brow and followed his stare, "Ah, are you hungry?"

Eren snapped back to earth at the comment, looking away, he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess.", he muttered under his breath with a bored look. The female chuckled as she motioned him to sit down. "You say that even though you were practically drooling over there."

"Was not!" He argued, taking a seat from across the girl, who slid over a fork and went back to washing dishes. Although her back was turned, the sounds of fast munching and chewing gave away the fact that he was almost starving.

"Do you always eat such a magnificent breakfast?!" Eren asked between bites. Leia stopped and slowly turned with a mixture of horror, disbelief and a slight bit of worry on her face.

"Just what the hell have you been eating?" She was taken aback at least a little, it was only an omelet, bacon and some toast with some coffee.

"Well you have to remember, in my time we don't have the luxuries you do, nor the food." Eren stated, blue-green eyes rising up, looking at the raven who's back was facing him. From that point of view, Leia resembled his mother for that moment, making his gaze fall to his hands. He felt a heavy throb in his chest, but it was best to ignore it. Being in his own state of mind, he hardly noticed that the female had finished her chore and was sitting right across from him.

He jumped a bit at her presence, not to mention she had a hard stare on him. "W-What?", he stammered. Leia blinked a few times before answering. "Nothing. You just looked a little sad, that's all." What kind of face was Eren making? Feeling a little flustered, he intensely shook his head in denial, but he didn't even need to since by then she had already changed the topic.

"While you were snoozing away, I was down here making plans."

Eren tilted his head in curiosity. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

Pleased that he asked, Leia inhaled quickly as if she were about to give a lecture. "I actually thought you would be gone by this morning, so I had planned to do some shopping before I went back to school tomorrow. But now that you're here, I need to shop for you and myself I suppose. Because I don't want people asking me why you're dressed like it's Halloween."

_Wait. Shopping? School? H-Hallo-what? Why? It's not like I'll be living here forever, or I hope I won't. And I can't tell if she just offended me or not. _Eren's questions were answered soon enough though.

"And before you ask, yes, you're coming to school with me. Hell no am I leaving you alone in my house for even a second." Leia rose from her seat, leaving a noticeably confused Eren. She strolled over to the front door, slipping on her shoes then peeking out she window for any people passing by. Then, she froze. _Wait a minute. Eren doesn't know what a driver's license is. Maybe I can pull this off. _She joyfully giggled to herself, causing Eren to feel like he was going to regret being here.

"Eren, put your shoes on and follow me.", she commanded, stepping out the door and excitingly dashing over to her garage. Of course she didn't have a actual driver's license, she had a permit, but he didn't have to know that.

Meanwhile, Eren was actually feeling groggy again. It was only 7:26am after all. But nonetheless, he followed her instructions and pursued behind her to the garage, coming face to face with an actual car. Leia was already in the driver's seat bouncing up and down in joy, not surprising Eren even a little.

He hated the idea of getting in the device, half because he still didn't understand what the hell it was and the other half being simply because his caretaker was operating it, but he had no other choice, right?

For safety reasons, he climbed in the backseat and eased the door shut, then scooted to the middle to be able to communicate properly with the 'driver'. Leia turned her head and flashed the titan shifter a wide grin. "Watch and learn from the professional." As if Eren didn't feel safe a few seconds ago, he really thought about just crawling back into bed and sleeping the rest of his time here.

Bringing a few lessons back into her memory, Leia shifted the gear out of park and into reverse to back the vehicle up, and _oh_, she backed up alright.

The sound of tin crashing into the back of the car and onto the concrete made Leia mentally shun herself for forgetting about adjusting her mirrors. Hearing snickering in the backseat didn't help her situation at all either.

"Is backing up into trash cans part of your professionalism?" Eren teased, giving a small mischievous grin.

"Who's the driver here?" A bit of heat dared to creep along her cheeks as she tried to keep her composure.

"You aren't doing a very good job at it, and I'm not even from here." His comebacks were practically leaking with an arrogant tone that made her have to resist the urge to reach back there and slap the teen.

"You're an ass." That being said, the raven switched gears once again and pressed on the petal as she sharply turned the corners out of the driveway and onto the quiet streets. The loud cackling could be heard from outside of the car. Eren, not being told about it, hadn't put on his seat belt and had been roughly thrashed to the side of the car. So when Leia looked back to see if he was still alive, it was needless to say he looked like a cat that had just gotten his tail stepped on. Wide eyed and hanging on for dear life, the brunette tried his best to shoot a glare towards her. "Y...You did that on purpose." He calmed his breathing and loosened his grip on the seat.

"Look who's finally catching on." The driver shot back, setting the car into 'cruse' to avoid speeding up to suddenly. "I may have slipped up at first, but now it's serious."

Driving to the local shopping department was a short drive, it take about five to six minutes at the most to get there. It had to be the longest five minutes of Eren's life. There they sat in the parking lot, parked slantingly of course, in a moment of silence before the younger of the teens tore through it. "If almost hitting two cats, swerving to avoid a tree that wasn't even in the way, and actually managing to run over a chicken is part of being a professional, I don't want to see what being a bad driver looks like."

Within a second Leia had quickly reached back and had the boy's nose pinched firmly between her fingers. "Hmm? That's a really bold statement coming from the guy who's freeloading in my house and about to get free clothes, don't you think?"

Eren responded by yanking on a lock of the females hair. "Haa? Do you think this is my fault?" For a solid minute the two held the position, emitting a deadly aura, before finally releasing their seize on each other. Leia let out an exasperated sigh and pushed open the car door, Eren, after a second of struggling, followed after and into the store.

Meanwhile in Eren's dimension, Mikasa slammed open the door and walked in uninvited right up to humanity's strongest.

This behavior wasn't a surprise to Rivaille of course, who sighed and placed his quill to the side and looked up to the girl looming over him. "What is it?", he demanded, wearing the same expressionless look on his face. Mikasa got straight to the point.

"Eren is missing. I've looked everywhere for him and found nothing... sir."

The Corporal was noticeably not in the mood for something like this to suddenly arise. He placed his hands on his head, growling low on his throat. "That shitty brat really knows how to piss me off.", he hissed before rising from his seat, walking past Mikasa who was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I'll look for the brat, so hurry and be on your way." Rivaille slipped on his jacket and turned to face the other, who remained glued to the spot. "I'm coming with you...sir." Silence. It was obvious she wasn't going to give up easily, so arguing would just be wasting daylight. Although he strongly refused the idea of it, there wasn't much of a choice. "Just don't get in my way.", was his answer. Claiming it as her victory, Mikasa proudly tagged along in another search of her missing brother.

A normal person would usually go to those closest to whoever was missing, but this was Eren they were dealing with, a titan shifter and humanity's only hope. Levi noted the word 'titan' and almost instantly knew who to stop by first: Hanji.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUN_. I feel like I made Levi too ooc, ugh.

Ah, did you notice the pattern I made? Every other chapter will have a mention of whats going on in Eren's time, nice touch hm?

Oh, and EREN IS GOING TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH LEIA WEEEEE~ Also I'm trying to decide when I should insert some fluff, timing has to be right ^^

Thanks for reading! Reviews/Follows are nice.


End file.
